


Roses Are Red

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid
Summary: Cas doesn't understand when he sees a man getting a woman flowers. Sam explains it, and then has an idea of his own.





	

“I still don’t understand.”

 

Sam sighs and sets his tea down on the coaster. “Well…sometimes people give each other bouquets of flowers to show their affection for each other.”

 

Cas tilts his head to the left. “Why flowers?” he asks, looking back at the couple that had started all this. The girl is holding the guy’s hand and walking down the sidewalk. They turn the corner and disappear from view.

 

When Sam doesn't answer, Cas is left to think. He comes up with an idea. “I think I would like to get some flowers, Sam.”

 

Sam looks up from his phone. “What?”

 

“I’d like to get some flowers for Dean.” Cas looks at the flower shop down the street and smiles.

 

That gives Sam an idea.

 

“You know, if you wanna get some flowers for Dean, you should get him some roses.”

 

“Roses?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam can’t repress the smile that stretches across his face. “Dean likes roses.”

 

“He’s never mentioned that to me.” He looks at Sam curiously, tilting his head to the side in that adorable way of his.

 

Sam shrugs. “It’s a guilty pleasure,” he says, finishing his tea and standing up. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

Cas, curious, follows. He wonders what Sam has in mind. But, as he's learned from being around the Winchesters for so long, it's best not to ask questions.

 

———————————————————————————-

 

Dean is going to murder Sam.

 

That son-of-a-bitch.

 

When Dean answers the timid knock on his door, he definitely does not expect to see Cas standing there with a dozen roses, blushing like an idiot and his eyes looking anywhere but at Dean. Dean can tell just by looking that Cas is extremely nervous.

 

Cas doesn’t say a word; he simply thrusts the bouquet into Dean’s chest and pointedly looks away, blushing (if possible) even harder. Dean feels a red-hot blush creeping up his neck, and he rubs his neck. He swallows, trying to think of something to say. He looks at Cas, hoping he will say something first. Dean gives a once-over on the angel, and he can’t help but notice that Cas’ hair looks nicer than usual. Did he brush it? His tie is straightened—Dean feels this sudden urge to reach over and screw it up. He likes it better that way. Right now, Cas is standing in his doorway, holding a bouquet of freakin’ roses, and Dean has never wanted to kiss him more than he does right now. He shifts uncomfortably, his tongue darting out of his mouth to moisten his lips. He presses them together, in case he tries to say something stupid like, “Hey, Cas. You know, you look so adorable right now—but I like you better when your hair is all messed up and your tie isn’t straight. Here, let me fix that for you—just let me run my fingers through your sexy, soft-looking hair. Oh, and can I un-straighten your tie for you? Also, I like how you smell like cinnamon and watermelons. That’s a delicious smell.”

 

The two men stand together in uncomfortable silence until Castiel can't take it anymore. He risks a peek at Dean, and he finds that Dean is looking at him with a weird sort of look on his face, like he's not sure what to make of the situation.

 

Dean looks down at the flowers and Cas sees that he’s blushing. Oh Father help him, Dean Winchester is blushing. Dean awkwardly takes the roses and looks at Cas. “Thanks,” he tries to say, but words fail him. He’s speechless, and all that comes out is a soft choking sound. Cas mistakes his speechlessness for disgust (or maybe annoyance—he’s not really sure. Dean is hard to read.). He hangs his head slightly, stepping back a bit.

 

Cas asks, “Do you like them?”, looking at Dean with anticipation. He’s literally shaking.

 

Dean looks at him and smiles. “Cas, I love you—I mean them. I love them. They’re lovely.”

 

Cas looks up at him and smiles. “I love you too, Dean.” And in a moment of bravery, he grabs Dean’s shocked face and pulls him in for a brief kiss that lasts about three seconds. As soon as they pull away, Dean stares at him for a brief moment before grabbing the angel's hips and pulling him to his ches, kissing the hell out of him until they both need air. They pull away again, and Dean drags Cas to his bed and leaves the flowers on the nightstand.

 

Dean and Castiel spend the rest of the night lazily exchanging kisses underneath the covers, both men dressed only in their boxers as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

————————————————————————-

 

Sam peeks into Dean’s room later and finds Dean and Cas cuddling in Dean's bed. He smiles knowingly before he quietly closes the door. Yeah, Dean might kill him later, but it was so worth it knowing that those two lovesick dorks were together now.


End file.
